


All I want is you Dollface

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Forced, Fucked Up, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Kidnapping, Lingerie, Mania, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: You didn't understand what you had done to deserve this. You were no angel but you had never done anything too fucked up to end up with a stalker! Though you wanted to think that you were safe, then Angel was more then glad to show you how wrong you were.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	All I want is you Dollface

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp so this is my first Hazbin hotel x reader story, o o f I hope I won't be crucified because of it. But though I love Yandere Alastor then there isn't nearly enough Yandere Angel dust, especially Yandere Angel Dust x reader, so this is where it come from
> 
> It was inspired by Snow White Queen by Evanescence, my favorite Yandere song of all time! Definitely check it out if you haven't already!

'When will this is hell stop?'

You thought to yourself as you sighed quietly and tightly locked the door of your house. The feeling of being watched felt so intense but you were in your home. You were safe. You knew that you were. You had been so safe before, so why shouldn't you safe and sound now?

'Well because then you didn't have a crazy man who is obsessed with you, following you.'

You sighed at the little voice in your mind, that reminded you of that fact. Why did you even deserve this? What the fuck had you done? Sure you were no perfect angel, having made mistakes such as anybody else would. But none so severe for you to deserve this shit!

A sigh left your lips once more as you walked into your bedroom, removing your clothes in the dark, before putting on your nightgown. For a brief moment you wrapped your arms around yourself, thought you were not sure why. Then at least it made you feel a little bit more safe that way. Your doors and windows were locked. So you had to be safe from that maniac. You laid down on your bed, closed your eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

You woke up some time in the middle of the night, when you felt a presence in your room, that was supposed to be your sanctuary. But now something felt so wrong. Your eyes flew open with horror as you saw a grinning man above you. A man that you knew way too well. The cause of your nightmares. Before you were able to scream, he had already covered your mouth with his own. His lips were forced onto yours. It felt so suffocating and disgusting for you but an obvious heaven for this creep.

He got fully on top of you, despite your intense struggling there was nothing you could do against him, as he held your arms over your head. You were so terrified. Your heart feeling like it was gonna beat out of your chest at any given moment. No no no! How did he even get inside? Was he gonna kill you? What was he gonna do? God you were so scared.

This man, he told you to call him Angel but you always called him by his real name when you were forced to encounter him. You didn't hate him from the start. Truly you thought that you two could have made great friends but now all you yearned for was that he would leave you alone forever. But just from the look in those glowing blue eyes looking down on you, it was clear that wasn't gonna happen. Ever.

 _“I've waited long enough for this. You've been such a fucking tease. I think it's about time we get this over with. If you catch my drift~”_ He purred as he grinned down on you like the chesire cat. You were his prey and you knew that you wouldn't get out of this unharmed.

Tears of fear started to roll down your cheeks as you tried to fight him off, but you were too weak compared to him. You screamed for anybody to help you, but your screams were muffled by his hand as he instead held your struggling arms down with one of his own hands now. He started to kiss and bite at your neck instead. Angel was going very much crazy on your body and he seemed to be getting more and more horny by the second.

 _"Don't scream anymore dollface, cause all I want, all I need is you~! Dontcha worry soon you`ll see that you`re just like me and we are meant to be!"_ His voice sounded just so insane. But considering the things he was doing to you then it was fitting. You didn't deserve this. God you knew but it seemed that God had given up on you a long time ago. Ever since you met Anthony that is.

He had cut through the fabric of your nightgown and then also your panties. You knew where this was gonna go. Though you struggled with everything you had then it wasn't enough.

He was so rough on your body. He gave you no mercy as he assaulted your body. His cock going inside and out of your aching blossom. He whispered words of sickening love into your ears. Not once did he stop. He just kept going, filling you up with his hot cum. By the end of it you were just so exhausted and passed out on your own, without any need for drugs.

That was the last time you had ever seen your home. He took you away that night, after such an horrible, disqusting deed. You could still feel his hands roaming over your body. Those sick whispers of love. He stole your innocence. He was your first and you hated that fact but your body was his now and you couldn't deny it.

You were laying on a cheap bed in a cold basement, only god knows how many times you had tried to escape. Each time he had caught you and each time resulted in another punishment. A very painful punishment. Your body was covered in bruises and most of the time you spent completely naked. Unless Anthony brought you some lingerie and forced you to give him a lap dance or even pole dance.

He constantly told you how much he loved you. At first you had screamed, cursed, hit him and spat on his face. You had fought back with everything you had. However as more time passed then you felt more and more hopeless and the light in your bright orbs was long gone at this smile. Your smile as well. It had all been taken by this man. He had taken everything from you. Absolutely everything.

But still no matter how much you wished not to. You slowly began to return his feelings. He could be sweet, gentle, almost loving even. You could no longer say you hated him because you just didn't. It was your reality now.

Soon enough he entered your room. He started to talk about his day, how much he loved you, how overjoyed he was that you two were finally together. The traces of your sanity were disappearing more and more each day. There was really nothing left of it anymore.

You leaned against his, wrapping your fragile arms around his body, whispering those three deadly words.

_**“I love you.”** _

He seemed to be a bit taken aback for a moment, his eyes widening. But his facial expression was overgrown with happiness as he embarced you, hugging you close in that suffocating grip of his.

_“I love you too (Name)! I love you so much! Now let me show you how much I adore you again~”_

He got on top of you and started the hell once more, but this time you didn't mind it. You had asked for it, hadn't you?

He was everything to you and this was what happiness was. This was what your happiness would always be. As long as you would stay with him then you would be safe and happy and this was as happy as you would ever end up being.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!  
> Comments mean everything to me! Even one word would make my day!


End file.
